The present application relates to automated teller machines, and is particularly directed to an automated teller machine (ATM) having a sidecar and methods of supporting an ATM having a sidecar.
A typical ATM having a sidecar includes a safe enclosure and a standard enclosure housing (i.e., the sidecar) which is mounted to a side of the safe enclosure. The safe enclosure generally houses ATM modules which require a relatively higher security level, such as a bank note container or dispenser, for examples. The standard enclosure housing generally houses ATM modules which require a relatively lower security level, such as a printer or a coin module, for examples. The safe enclosure is structural, whereas the standard enclosure housing is non-structural. Accordingly, the safe enclosure provides the structural rigidity and strength needed for lifting, moving, and installing the ATM having the sidecar.
An ATM having a sidecar provides limited access to lifting by a fork of a forklift truck since the forklift should only approach the ATM from a side in which no sidecar is mounted so as to prevent damage to the sidecar. For an ATM having only one sidecar, a forklift truck should only approach the ATM unit from one of three sides (i.e., from the front, the back, or the side opposite to the side on which the sidecar is mounted). For an ATM having two sidecars, a forklift truck should only approach the ATM unit from one of two sides (i.e., from the front or the back). It would be desirable to provide an ATM having at least one sidecar with sufficient structural rigidity and strength to allow the ATM unit to be lifted by a forklift truck from any side without applying any force to sidecars.